Pokemon Teal
by zephyr51
Summary: I knew that I should of been wary when I got the offer, but I couldn't resist buying it. Now me and my little brother are stuck in this awful situation. The change was instantaneous but the effects are long lasting.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

ch1: My life

_Plot summary: so basically when me and my little brother are playing our new pokemon game called Pokemon Teal. When the game was turned on we were sucked into the game. When in the game I became a Lucario and my brother became a Pickachu pokemorph. _

_A/N: Here we go, the start of my story, I know a bad summary. Just a warning my chapters will probably be short._

_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon._

"Yes it's the first day of summer vacation." said a fifteen year old boy named Roen, as he got out of his bed. This woke up his little brother Lightning who was two years younger than him. Lightning looked at his brother and said, "Then that means we should be getting Pokemon Teal game today." when Lightning said this, Roen got up and changed out of his pajamas into a red and black t-shirt, black pants that are spray painted red at the bottom, and with red and black shoes.

When he was dressed Roen went out to the mailbox to check to see if the game came. All the while he was saying, "We've almost played and beat each pokemon game, Teal is the last." His blue grey eyes beamed with delight when he saw a teal colored box. His lightly tanned hand reached in and pulled out the game Pokemon Teal, leaving the rest of the mail for his parents to get. His brown hair looked almost blonde in the sunlight.

When he got back to his room he saw that his brother was now wearing a blue shirt, with black and blue pants, and yellow shoes. The blond headed kid's sky blue eyes instantly dashed to the box that roen was holding. Lightning then looked at his brother and said, "Yes it finally came. Now we need to find our game boy advances."

After Roen and Lightning found their silver and blue gameboy advances and got ready to put the game in. "Hold up lets read the box first." Roen said before looking at the back of the box. Lightning shrugged his shoulders before saying, "Okay then." After that Roen said, "Okay let's see, this game is a two in one game package yada yada. Okay here it is, There are two games in this package, one is where you chose a pokemon and stop Team sapphires attempts to steal pokemon and turn them into shadow pokemon, while avoiding trainers and being snagged. You must also find a way to purify these pokemon in Sinnoh, after freeing them. The second game is pretty much the same thing only you choose a pokemorph and stop Team Sapphires shadow pokemon making days and avoid being turned into a shadow pokemorph, and avoid trainers while purifying pokemon. These two games can be played in a two player mode with both games."

After that Roen opened up the box and put the pokemon version in his gameboy advance, while his brother put in the pokemorph version of the game in his gameboy advance. After a few minutes passed they both turned on their gameboy advances and waited for the start screen to come up. Once the start screen game up they both clicked new game and slected the co-op mode. After that they selected their gender and pokemon, in Lightning's case pokemorph. Before we could get to the actual game a blinding purple and blue light flashed in their eyes as they started to fall through the air, like their floor had dissapeared.

* * *

_A/N: Please read and review and please no flaming. I will get a random pickachu and shock you if you flame._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'm a pokemon**

_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, if I did Togepi would think Ash is it's momma._

_A/N: Here's chapter 2 please enjoy._

** Roen's Pov**

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was being surrounded by grass. That's not right I should be in my room. I thought as I walked over to a pool of water to check out my reflection. Instead of seeing a human looking back at me I saw a Lucarion looking right back at me. That made me looked at my hand to see if it was a hand. Obviously though it was a paw. That made me think 'I'm a Lucario, but pokemon aren't real though, or at least I think they aren't. If I'm a pokemon then my little brother is a pokemorph then.' After that though I looked around and saw my little brother with the ears of a pickachu, yellow skin, and a pickachu's tale.

After my crazy realization, I walked over to Lightning and said with telepathy, "Lightning I think we're in the game." Lightning looked at me with a startled look, but in a minute he realized that it was me. Lightning looked at me and said, "Roen I think you're right. Also I think we're near Sandgem Town, we can probably get some help there." With that statement we headed off to Professor Rowan's lab.

After about five minutes of avoiding trainers and avoiding people's attention, we managed to get into the lab. Inside his lab there was a trainer their getting his first pokemon. When the doors opened the trainer looked behind him and saw me and my brother. At first he was shocked but then asked if we needed help. We nodded our heads and said, "Where is the professor of this labratory." The trainer looked at us and said, "Umm he left a few minutes ago after giving me my first pokemon, but I have two extra starter kits if you want them." The both said yes before he handed them to us.

As we were exiting the ten year old boy asked, "Hey my name's Jimmy and may I travel with you." I looked at him and said, "Sure it would be good to have some company." After that they exited Sandgem town to get to the next town. All the while Roen and Lightning were thinking about ways to travel without startling people, and getting captured for that fact.

_A/N: Okay here's my second chapter. Read and Review and I know it's shorter than the last one._


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

ch3: An idea appeared

_A/N: Okay here's chaoter three of pokemon Teal and I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon just so you know._

As the new trio walked through the path to the next town Roen and Lightning started thinking of ways not to be seen by people. "Well it would be fine if people say you, but we need to find a way for people not to find out about me." Lightning said as he eyed the blue haired trainer, with red eyes and wearing a blue shirt with blue pants and red shoes. "Mabye that kid knows how." Roen said after he saw that his brother was looking at the kid.

With that sentence Roen ran to catch up with the ten year old, who apparently runs very fast. Once he was caught up Roen looked at the kid and said, "Hey what's your name and do you know of a way to keep my friend hid when we come into towns.?" After a few moments of thinking The kid turned his head to Roen and said, "Hi the name's Marcus, and I think if you two would let me catch you then we could get to other towns with little or no problems." Roen looked at Marcus with a look that said, "Are you serious." Marcus nodded his head as Roen thought about the benefits of pokeballs.

After a few minutes Roen looked at Lightning and said, "Get over here lightning." Lightning nodded his head as he ran up to the tow. Once Lightning was caught up Roen said, "Marcus here says that we should let him catch us, so we can get to other towns peacefully." Lightning looked back over to him and said, "Okay kid we will let you catch us but we won't count as your first captured pokemon." Marcus nodded in agreement as he threw two pokeballs at them. With a flash of red light they were inside of the pokeballs and tooken into the next town.

* * *

_A/N: Here you go folks my third chapter to my self insert._


End file.
